rhapsodyfandomcom-20200213-history
Achmed the Snake or The Brother
Achmed is a sarcastic, cynical and often offensive character, who always follows his own agenda in the first place, but he retains his loyalty to those he cares most for. He is extremely hideous and even adult men are scared by his looks. He wears black, hooded robes and covers his face with cloth, not only to hide his ugliness but mainly because he has exposed nerves and veins on his face that are very sensitive to vibrations of the outside world. He always carries with him his signature weapon, the cwellan – a crossbow-like weapon of his own making. He is very distrustful and dislikes taking risks; he hates acting without a plan and must always be in control of every aspect of a situation. There are only two people Achmed truly cares for - Grunthor and Rhapsody. Achmed has very strong feelings for Rhapsody, but never tries to change their relationship into anything more than friendship. This is substantially because of Ashe, the part dragon Rhapsody loves. Achmed maintains that he will have Rhapsody when Ashe either dies or fully embraces his dragon heritage, as Achmed and Rhapsody are both immortal. He is half Dhracian (on his mother's side) and half Firbolg. Because he was the first one of his race to be born on Serendair, Achmed had the ability to feel heartbeats of all inhabitants of the island. He lost this ability after he travelled to the opposite side of the Earth. In the new realm this ability is almost entirely gone, and now he can sense only heartbeats of the few hundred surviving original Serendarians (but not of their descendants who were not born on Serendair), including those of Rhapsody and Grunthor. He gained a new ability however, given to him by Rhapsody, who named him "pathfinder" – this gave him the gift of following paths with his mind upon concentration. Achmed grew up among the Firbolg, who didn't treat him well because of his mixed blood. His original name was Ysk (meaning spit or venom), given to him at birth because of his non-Firbolg looks. Years later his Dhracian menthor, Father Halphasion, renamed him to the Brother , stating he was "brother to all, akin to none." Achmed studied to become a healer yet eventually abandoned his studies and became the world's greatest assassin. Later he was enslaved by Tsoltan, a fire demon of the F'dor race, who took possession of his name and so had him chained to himself. Achmed was forced to serve him, yet when he realized that his latest task could cause the destruction of the world, he attempted to run away, accompanied by his long-time friend, Grunthor. When the two accidentally met the young Namer Rhapsody, she unknowingly changed his name from Brother to Achmed the Snake, a name which he had used ever since. By doing this Rhapsody freed him from F'dor's grasp – he actually ceased to be the Brother, and his tie to the demon was broken. In the New World, using inventions set in place by the dead Lord Cymrian Gwylliam, Achmed was able to unite clans of the mountain dwelling Firbolg under his ultimate rule as King and started to rebuild their realm Ylorc (formerly Canrif, the capital of Gwylliam's empire) to its former glory. Category:Males